Orika Magica
Puella Magi Oriko Magica (魔法少女おりこ☆マギカ, Mahou Shoujo Oriko Magica) is the second spin-off manga illustrated by Mura Kuroe based on the story by Magica Quartet. The volumes were published by Houbunsha and feature the return of Kyoko and Mami from the anime as well as new cast members. Although the first volume was initially intended to be released on April 12, 2011, the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami, as well as the subsequent postponement of the last two episodes of the anime caused Oriko Magica to be postponed to May 12, 2011. The second volume was released on June 13, 2011. Oriko Magica has been licensed in America by Yen Press. The two volumes will be released on July 2013 and October 2013. Continuations of the Oriko Magica series are being published in Manga Time Kirara Magica. The first was titled Mahou Shoujo Oriko Magica: Noisy Citrine, which focuses on Kirika and the reason why she became the person she is now. The second as titled Mahou Shoujo Oriko Magica: Symmetry Diamond, and focuses on an alternate timeline where Oriko encounters Yuma in person before ever making a prediction about her. These two stories were republished together in Mahou Shoujo Oriko Magica: Betsu Hen("Another Story"), which was released on September 12, 2013. A third continuation, titled New Contract Mahou Shoujo Oriko Magica: Sadness Prayer, will begin in Kirara '' 'Plot' The story is believed to take place in one of the alternate timelines, during the same time period (calendar-wise) as the original anime. It is most likely to be one of the timelines occuring between timeline 3 and timeline 4 of the TV anime. The plot revolves around Oriko Mikuni, a mysterious magical girl with a unique ability to see the future. Chapters Oriko Magica chapters: *'Chapter 1: Don't Even Think About Becoming a Magical Girl' *'Chapter 2: I'm Not Crying At All' *'Chapter 3: Love is Infinitely Finite' *'Chapter 4: I'll Never Forgive You' *'Chapter 5: That's What I'm Here For' *'Chapter 6: Someday isn't Today' *'Chapter 7: To Protect My World' Noisy Citrine chapters: *'Chapter 1' *'Chapter 2' Symmetry Diamond chapters: *'Chapter 1' *'Chapter 2' *'Chapter 3' Translation of Official Site Even though the TV anime ended, Puella Magi will not. Who could be the girl that stands in front of Mami and Kyoko? Stay tuned for volume one of the official spin-off comic "Puella Magi Oriko Magica", which shows another fight that was not depicted in Mami's, Kyoko's as well as Homura and Madoka's TV anime!! Official synopsis '''Volume 1': :Introducing a spin-off comic from the big-hit original TV anime "Puella Magi Madoka Magica" with a whole new story! Kyoko Sakura, who spends all her time fighting in isolation, Mami Tomoe, who protects Mitakihara Town with a heart of justice and Homura Akemi, who silently approaches Madoka Kaname. A story revolving around each Puella Magi's battles that weren't meant to cross, centering in an event called "Puella Magi Hunting". Which would be, an incident that would change the fate of the girls completely. Which would be, the beginning of a new Puella Magi story... Official Yen Press version: :Oriko, a magical girl with the gift of foresight, knows the fate that awaits all who accept Kyubey’s offer of supernatural powers. But when she is struck with a terrible vision of the future—of the devastation caused by a single, powerful witch—she decides to prevent the girl from becoming a magical girl in the first place. To draw Kyubey away from the girl’s potential, Oriko directs him instead to Yuma, an orphan who is all too eager to gain powers that will enable her to protect herself—powers that will ultimately lead to her own destruction… Volume 2: :Kyoko Sakura who searches for a fated white Puella Magi; Mami Tomoe, who confronts the culpit of the "Puella Magi Hunting", a black Puella Magi; and Homura Akemi, who does nothing but protect Madoka Kaname's peace. The path of those three magical girls weren't supposed to cross. A story where their existence is tested. The story of a passed time line. This is the concluding volume of the spin-off comic made for the big-hit TV anime, "Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica". Official Yen Press version: :Oriko is determined to use any means available to her in order to prevent the destruction she has glimpsed in the future. Her companion, Kirika, has been useful in creating a distraction by murdering other Magical Girls, but Oriko recognizes that the time for diversionary tactics has passed—she must target the source directly and eliminate the threat. Little does she realize that her quarry has a protector who is as passionate about keeping the girl alive as Oriko is about seeing her dead. What future ultimately awaits in the eye-opening conclusion of Oriko Magica?!